The Luck Of The Draw
by Christoph Andretti
Summary: Kaoru Hitachiin has been living a relatively normal live through his high school years. He sees his friends, enjoys club activities, and goes home. One day, an unexpected person comes to him for help on a huge project. Now, Kaoru has to devise a plan to create a work of art and keep his shrinking family together.


The falling leaves spun like a vulture circling the sky. The sun pounded on the cool spring day. Students scrambled throughout the large manor of a school as the clouds swam above them.

A large hedge maze snaked through the central courtyard. Roses and vines lathered the edges of the grass walls. A moon-white gazebo rested in the middle of the maze.

Two boys and one girl sat on a polished mahogany bench in the gazebo. The boys were twins. Their ginger hair parted in separate directions. The girl sat between them, rubbing elbows with the twins.

"You think he actually shot them?" One of the boys asked.

"Don't be silly. It was probably self-defense. He was four feet away. The law states self-defense doesn't even have a set distance. He used a taser, so any counter charges will probably be dropped."

"That's why Haruhi is gonna be our lawyer one day." the other boy said.

"That's the most legal way to kill someone?" The twin with the lower voice asked.

"Back in the day, they had something called executions, Hikaru. And they were administered by the law."

"If you can't kill them, join them in the fun, right Hikaru?" Kaoru said.

"Haruhi, did I ask Kaoru a question?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

"No, so I wonder why someone is answering." Haruhi said.

"I do have something to say." Kaoru said.

"Too late. You had your chance."Hikaru said.

I just wanted to tell a story. Haruhi likes stories, doesn't she, Hikaru.

"Kill the air, Kaoru. What is it?"

Speaking of death, did you hear about that town on the term side of Tokyo. Hikarizaki?

"That town has actually grown quite a bit."

It's haunted. I heard some stuff about spirits and voodoo things. Especially the high school there."

"Pubs aren't a reason to hate a place, hikaru."

"You know what I'm aiming at, Haruhi."

"You could aim a bow and arrow at me, and it wouldn't matter. There's no such things as ghosts." Haruhi said.

"There's no such thing as a-cup either, but you proved us wrong."

Haruhi smacked the back of Hikaru's head. He gasped and massaged the center of the impact.

"I spilled commoners coffee. Thanks, Haruhi. I need to clean my uniform."

"My dad still keeps his school uniform. You should use it and color it blue." Haruhi said.

"That's what middle aged tranny's do to you, Haruhi. You should defect to our family." Hikaru said.

"Wouldn't that be incest?"

"We don't shy away from stuff like that."

"Anyway" Kaoru said loudly as the two looked at him. "It started yesterday. Something weird happened while you were asleep.

* * *

Hey. I was-oh. It's you.

Kaoru leapt back slightly at the sight of a brown eyed girl standing on the grassy mat underneath her. She had on a sun-colored dress, and she crossed her arms in frustration.

"I'm glad you still have manners, Renge." Kaoru tried to keep his composure.

"Well, twin number one, I didn't expect you to live here."

"Where is your house. I haven't seen you around."

"I walked to the nearest house. I live down the road."

"The closest house is a mile away."

"Then I walked a mile."

Kaoru stared with his mouth agape. "For what?"

"Bread. I'm making a fruit cake pie for the host club tommorow. I'm starting now."

"School starts in an hour." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. I wonder who will take me there." Renge said sarcastically.

Kaoru sighed and glanced behind him. The stairwell was empty, and the early morning clouds drifted like a sand dollar in the ocean. He turned back to Renge who was tracing her foot around in circles, spreading the dirt around the front steps.

"Okay. But don't break anything like yesterday"

"That loser fail drama prince pushed Mlme. He deserved that black eye."

Kaoru grinned at the memory and he led the hyper girl to the kitchen on the other side of the large foyer.

"Twin, can you get me a donut or something." Renge hopped behind him with her loud voice.

"I have a name."

"Yeah, and it's twin for now."

The kitchen was aglow with recess lighting hovering over the room. Music played softly over a small boombox on the left corner of the counter in the center of the room. The counter was grey marble, with two plates of bacon and eggs resting on it.

"So you walked here for bread."

"I didn't know it was your house."

You want the donut? You know that's fattening."

"I know what good for me, carrot. Anyway, I look perfectly fine.

Renge twirled around and sashayed towards the box of donuts on the counter.

"This music is depressing."

"It's called 'All By Myself'. It's an old one from America."

"America. The only place where a fellow moe fan like me can't co-exist."

"You'd be thrown in a ward if you went there."

"I heard you couldn't get through the airport without being strip-searched."

Kaoru smothered out a chuckle and turned to the red-faced otaku.

"Your blushing." He said.

"I just had a thought. I'm not talking about it."

Are you moving on from your beloved Kyoya. I didn't know you went through relationships so fast."

"Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be nice."

What's that supposed to mean."

"Your Kaoru, right."

"How do you even know my name? I didn't know you even cared."

"It's just that I wanted my bread. I'm cutting it into shapes of my favorite yaoi couple from-"

"Silly otaku, I'm not into all that."

Renge stepped back and her face reddened more. "That's not the point. I need a favor."

"I'll get the bread."

"No. I'm looking for something else, but I'm not telling you until you apologize for being a bad host."

"Then stay and act like a normal human being, or sit in the limo for the next half-hour."

* * *

"So that's why she was in there." Hikaru stated to himself.

"You didn't ask until now?" Haruhi asked.

"I thought our esteemed manager needed to get to the club, so I figured it was no big deal." Kaoru said.

"I had a heart attack, Kaoru. I woke up half of the town."

Kaoru shrugged and stood up.

"It's no big deal. She's just crazy, right?" Hikaru said.

"Insane." Haruhi said.

"Just because she's crazy, doesn't mean she's insane, Haruhi. She comes pretty close though." Kaoru added.

The three marched towards the large doors into the giant pink foyer with a gleaming white marble staircase. Kaoru was the last one in the building. He heard a small thump behind him. He whipped his head around and saw a large rock in the path before him. He examined the rock, and simply walked inside, not knowing that a anime-fanatic club manager was peaking through the window with a frustrated frown on her face.

* * *

Hello everybody, and welcome to my first foray into this mystocal world of OHSHC! I appreciate and desire any comments, concerns, insults, or injuries you can throw at me. Please let me know how I'm doing. What do you think of the idea so far, and please give any suggestions you can. I am also open to any OC's. If your not feeling proactive today, more info will be later. Thank you


End file.
